And I Know
by Entendre Euphenist
Summary: The irony however is that he really doesn't. Action-ish. Songfic. One Shot


A/N: I was listening to random old songs, and when I heard this one, I thought that It definitely fit a Sasunaru. One thing led to another, and here this is. Enjoy.

Without The Moon

It was raining, that much he knew. It poured down in torrents, cleaning the blood smeared on his face, and drenched him to the bone. The blonde didn't feel the chill though; didn't see the rain. All he saw was the red tomoes focused on his own eyes. Naruto couldn't say the same though, seeing as how age had taught him that looking at the Mangekyou indirectly was enough to save your life. Enough to be able to see with out being drawn into a world of pain. Enough to see that Sasuke was wearing that damnable smirk right now.

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_It's not warm when he's gone away_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_And he's always gone too long anytime he goes away_

_There was a furious pounding at his front door that echoed throughout the apartment, waking the blonde, and Naruto groused himself out of his bed slowly, wondering just what he had done besides breathe to piss off his landlord at this hour. In the dark, he stumbled and tripped over various things, spitting curses about people who interrupt great and awesome shinobi's from their well needed rest._

"_I'm coming! I'm coming! Pipe down, will ya'?" he muttered as he at last reached the door._

_The thundering storm that had been going strong since this afternoon revealed Sakura in all her tear stained glory and that caught him off guard. She stood there, with a vacant look on her face. Like somehow she had been defeated and wasn't willing to get back up._

_Knowing that when a girl cried, you were supposed to comfort her, especially if it was a girl you liked, he reached out a hesitant hand to her shoulder._

"_Sakura?" he said uncertainly._

_As if her name was the call needed to break her out of her stupor, the rosette launched herself at the boy, almost throwing him off balance as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the girl, who was yelling things into his shirt that were so muffled even he couldn't make it out._

"_Sakura, what wrong?" Naruto asked quietly." What happened? Why are you here this late?"_

_She looked up at her then, and he though somewhere in the back of his mind inappropriately that she looked beautiful with her eyes glassy like that._

"_He's gone." She whispered to herself, almost as if forgetting he was there. "Sasuke left me!"_

_All the feeling left Naruto's legs, and it was all he could do in that moment to hold onto her silently while the rain pounded down on the rooftop._

With a scream of anguish, he took off in a dead run across the desolated clearing, every bit of ninja training and common sense flying out the window in the face of such stone cold mockery. There Sasuke was standing in front of him, smiling in the only way he knew how, like nothing had changed. Like he wasn't a traitor and they were still Team Seven and everything was cool.

In the quickly dissipating distance, Naruto watched with acute clarity as the raven move very precisely: Dobe. Anger like he ad never felt before coursed through his vein and he ran a little faster, a trail of red chakra in his wake. Thing weren't and would never be the same.

"TEME!"

_Wonder this time where he's gone_

_Wonder if she'd going to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home any time he goes away_

_Naruto walked quietly to the training grounds. After a while his footstep were joined by another's, but he didn't look up. The footstep were too soft to be Sakura and too fast to be Kakashi's._

"_Dickless."_

_Almost on reaction, Naruto looked up and growled, 'teme' on the tip of his tongue as he caught sight of black hair, and dark coal eyes. However, he saw the whole picture quickly; the fake smile, and absence of authority, and looked away._

A rasengan glowing brightly in hand, he ran the last the last couple of yards, before skidding to an abrupt halt with his fist mere centimeters from the raven's nose. The fist shook softly, and the blue glow faded away softly. The Uchiha stood stock still the entire time, smirk still in place despite the way the destructive energy singed the hair plastered to his face.

_And I know I should leave this young thing alone_

_But ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

"_Sasuke, fight it! Come on, you can't let that Snake-bastard control you like this!"_

_The pale boy stopped struggling against the powers that came from the markings racings across his skin. "Fight it? I want this." With that, he shoved a chidori through the shocked boy's chest watching as he fell the statue of Madara's head into the dark waters below……………._

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed harshly.

The air of superiority around the pale man was suffocating. "Still the same," he stated flippantly, breezing over the words in a way that only a person who had spent three years at Orochimaru's side could. "You just don't get it."

Those words seemed to size up everything Naruto was feeling at that moment, and and the same time not even come close. He was angry.

"What don't I get?" he snapped back, his eyes flashing dangerously; his fists lashing out at the air. This was once again like a parody of the times when they'd train together, and Sasuke had always seemed one step in front of him. Had always known something he didn't. Had always dodged every swing he'd made before he even cocked back. Naruto never got it.

"Why are you doing this? We both know Itachi's dead, and you got your _revenge," _The last word left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the vulpine man merely clenched his fists and continued. "Why won't you come back?"

The unspoken 'to me' was obvious in a pathetic way, and when he opened eyes he didn't realize were closed, the air was the only thing that answered him.

"If family comes first, and friends second, and your family's gone, why do you come keep doing this?"

There was the sensation of hot breath on his neck. "Naruto," he said at length finally, like he was disappointed that Naruto really was as thick as everyone said.

The blonde whirled around, wondering when the Uchiha had gotten behind him, but the empty clearing and the rush of the rain was the only thing that greeted him.

For some reason this hit him hard enough that he was left on his knees in the mud, letting the rain wash over him and crying for reasons he couldn't explain.

Sasuke was gone.

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_Only darkness every day_

_Ain't no sunshine when he's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home any time he goes away_

* * *

The song that was edited slightly and used was "Ain't No Sunshine" by Danny Hathaway.

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
